Lo siento, en verdad lo siento
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: Yo no quiero ser un estorbo papis, de verdad, lo juro, siento mucho haber arruinado sus vidas… lo siento.
1. Chapter 1

1.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en mi cuarto, eran alrededor de las ocho cincuenta y cinco de la mañana, en alrededor de exactamente cuatro minuto y veinte… diecinueve… dieciocho y contando segundo, vendría mamá a despertarme.

Estaba hecha bolita en mi cama, era un viejo colchón muy duro y frio, la base estaba podrida ya que era de madera, mi cuarto era blanco, a excepción de unas grandes manchas de moho.

Espera… ¿aún no me presento?, eso es muy malo, suelo ser olvidadiza y eso es muy malo.

Me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, tengo cuatro años y vivo una vida… triste. Seguro te preguntaras, ¿Cómo una niña de cuatro años vive una vida triste?, pues te diré, al parecer mi papis dicen que soy un error… un estorbo y si hago algo mal (casi la mayoría del tiempo lo hago) mi papi me pega.

Nunca en mi vida he tenido un cumpleaños, mis papis dicen que eso es para los niños y las niña buenos, y yo no soy buena, si fuera buena me tratarían diferente… pero yo me he ganado esto.

– ¡Despierta maldito pedazo de mierda! – Grito mi mami desde el otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola, me levante de mi cama, camine hasta el baño y abrí la llave del agua, solo había agua fría, me bañe rápido para no congelarme tanto y me vestido con un pantaloncito y una playerita gastada de manga larga color café.

Salí del cuarto y baje a la planta baja, me encamine a la cocina y me senté a la mesa, mi papi leía el periódico, yo solo lo observe, se levantó y camino a mamá.

– Me voy, te veré luego – Le dio un beso en la boca y se fue, dejando poca comida en el plato, jale el plato y empecé a comer mi desayuno, las sobras del desayuno de mi papi.

Mami salió y yo comí en silencio como siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Renesmee! – Salte del susto por el grito y fui a la sala, mi papi ya estaba allí, eran alrededor de las siete de la noche.

Llegue hasta la sala y me pare frente a él.

- ¿Quieres que te vuelva a enseñar donde mierda van tus botones? – Negué con la cabeza. Yo no tenía juguetes, juagaba con botones o pelusas que me encontraba por allí, a veces con las cucarachas que había en un rincón de la sala, donde siempre tenía que estar cuando mis papis veían la tele.

– Bien… entonces… ¡No los dejes aquí! – Asentí con la cabeza y tome mis botones con cuidado.

Esa noche no cene, mi papi se acabó se acabó su cena al completo, igual que mi mami.

Cuando me estaba metiendo entre las sabanas, pude oír lo que hablaban mis papis.

– _Mierda, como la odio – Dijo mami. _

_- ¿Y crees que yo no?_

– _Si mal no estoy, es a mí a la que le deformo el cuerpo y la que la trajo a este mundo _

– _Bueno… mejor hay que dormir, no quiero despertarme de mal humor por culpa del estorbo._

Me hice bolita de nuevo… todas las noches siento ser un estorbo para mis papis…

* * *

**hola, les traigo una historia realmente triste... pero necesitaba escribirla y subirla... no se porque.**

**Le puse rating M por las situaciones que aparecen, no diré cuales son o sino no habría historia.**

**espero les allá gustado, cualquier duda mandenme un PM o un comentario**

**BESOS**


	2. Chapter 2

2.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran de nuevo las ocho cincuenta y cinco, pero hoy era un día diferente y especial… Vendrían mi abuelito Charlie y mi abuelita Rene.

Cuando ellos venían, mamá y papá me trataban diferente… muy bonito.

- ¡Despierta ya pedazo de mierda! – Me levante de la cama he hice mi rutina, solo que esta vez me puse un vestido, tenía tres, uno azul cielo, uno rojo con una flor en mi pancita y café con un osito en mi pancita. Me puse el café, era mi favorito.

Baje y hay ya estaban mis abuelitos, camine hasta ellos y los abrace como pude.

– Hey pequeña, ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto mi abuelito Charlie, yo solo sonreí y le hice la seña de bien con mi manita, la abuelita Rene me cargo y acaricio mi cabello, me estremecí, no me gustaba que me tocaran, pero por ellos me esforzaba para que no lo notaran.

– Deberían llevarla al doctor, no es normal que no hable – Oh, oh, creo que olvide mencionar que no hablo, la razón es que a mi papi no le gusta que hable, así que cundo tenía dos años deje de hablar, a esa edad hablaba mucho y casi nunca me trababa, mi papi me enseñó a hablar a su modo, que era, o hablas bien o te pego en la boca hasta que lo digas bien.

– Ya la llevamos mamá, dice que es porque es muy tímida – Dijo mami, ella siempre salva la situación.

– A bueno, así era tu cuando tenías su edad – El abuelito medio jalo la mejilla de mami, ella se rio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mami y la abuelita tomaban el té en la sala, yo estaba sentada contando botones y haciendo pirámides con ellos, mami y papi no me habían tratado mal. Además, papi había sido llamado al trabajo, al igual que abuelito Charlie.

La abuelita Rene empezó a trenzar mi cabello, me llegaba como a media espalda, era color cobrizo y rizado.

– Mamá, no tiene caso que la peines, al poco rato se despeinara – Dijo mami.

– Calla, que me gusta su cabello – Sonreí.

Cuando la trenza estivo terminada, mi abuelita la fijo con una liga que estaba a un lado del teléfono y siguió hablando con mami, al parecer, una familia amiga de la de mis abuelitos se mudaría a la casa de al lado.

Recogí mis botones y subí a mi cuarto, los guarde y mire por la empañada ventana, no era paño de frio y calor, era de mugre, pero aun así se veía para afuera.

El día era soleado, pero sabía que si salía, me ensuciaría y mami y papi se enojarían conmigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mami, me jalaba el cabello, me dolía mucho, así que empecé a llorar.

– Ya deja de llorar mierda, las niñas buenas y lindas son las únicas que pueden estar peinada, tú no, porque eres mala, muy mala – Me jalo aún más el cabello, pero trate de aguantarme y solo llorar en silencio. ¿Yo en verdad era mala? Según mami y papi, sí. ¿Por qué lo soy? No lo sé, lo que si se es que no me gusta…

Desearía ser buena para ellos… para todos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Y cómo se portó? – Pregunto papi a la hora de la cena, yo solo me quedaba allí, en silencio, esperando a que acabara y esperando que dejara algo para que comiera… no comía mucho que digamos, pero ahora tengo hambre.

– No quiso comer a la hora de la comida – Dijo mami mirándome con algo feo en los ojos. Papi bufo, se había enojado.

– Te damos comida, no comes, no te damos y tienes hambre… ¡Por dios! – Me levante de un salto y salí corriendo, escuche las pisadas de papi tras de mí, en la escalera me alcanzo… sabía lo que venía.

– ¡A ver si con esto dejas de molestar! – Me sentó sobre sus piernas de modo que mi pompis quedaran al aire y me empezó a pegar, muy fuerte.

Me dolía mucho, era insoportable el dolor, así que empecé a llorar.

A los cinco minutos me dejo, pero cuando me pare, papi me dio una cachetada, me caí al suelo.

– Y si vuelves a molestar… juro que no podrás levantar en días Renesmee… ¡Ahora vete a dormir! ¡Que no te quiero ver!

* * *

**Espero no me maten .-. de verdad .-.**


	3. Chapter 3

3.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vida para mí a veces era la misma, levantarme de diez a quince minutos antes de que mi mami golpeara mi puerta, bañarme rápido para no morir congelada por el agua, comer sobras, jugar con mis botones, pelusas o cucarachas, que mi papi me pegue y dormir.

Me levante y fui a mi cuarto de baño, me subí a un banquito que tenía allí y me mire al espejo roto y empañado que tenía, me mire y me dije. – Feliz cumpleaños… - Solo hablaba para mí misma y eso era rara la vez.

Me lave los dientes, me bañe rápido y me vestí con mis vestidito café con mi osito en mi pancita, me puse unos zapatos negro que ya apenas me quedaban junto con unas calcetas blancas e intente cepillarme mi cabello; cuando termine baje a la cocina, papi ya se había ido y mami estaba limpiando, me senté y jale el plato de papi hacia mí, me empecé a comer las sobras.

– Si manchas la mesa o el piso, juro que me la pagaras, ¿Entendido Renesmee? – Dijo mami, no la mire a los ojos, a ella y a papi eso les molestaba; asentí con la cabeza y mami siguió limpiando.

Cuando termine, me fui a mi cuarto y de debajo de mi cama saque un block de hojas blancas, también saque un lápiz, goma y sacapuntas, me puse a dibujar un pastel… mi más grande anhelo desde que tengo memoria y los conocí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en mi rincón, mis papis veían una película, yo, en cambio, jugaba con mi nueva amiga, la llame Maxi, era una cucaracha y era café, Maxi paseaba por mis mano.

Maxi cayo de mis manos y se escondió debajo de una cajonera, la deje y enfoque mi vista en la televisión, al parecer estaba una película.

Al pasar media hora comprendí más o menos de que trataba la película, era de una niña grande que sus papis no la quería y su mejor amigo quería ayudarla a dejar de sufrir, pero ella no quería. Ahora estaba en que ella se quería ir de este mundo e ir al cielo, paso una cosa filosa por sus muñecas y empezó a salir sangre, poquito después se desmayó, al parecer se había ido como quera.

Mi papi apago la televisión y se levantó, mami seguía acostada en el sofá, la cago y empezó a subir la escalera. – Hora de dormir - Dijo a algo que al parecer mami le pregunto, me levante del piso y apague las luces, me fui a mi cuarto y me empecé a poner mi pijama.

La niña grande había logrado lo que quería, y, por lo que mi abuelita Rene me había dicho, el cielo era un muy bonito lugar, donde todo son felices…

Quiero ir al cielo… Y ser feliz…. Y volverá soñar… como hacía dos años que no los hacía.

* * *

**Aquí esta el tercer cap. **

**Como verán, esta llegando a un punto triste... las que de plano crean que no aguantaran pueden dejarla aquí... esto lo digo por las situaciones que se avecinan y que son muy fuertes...**

**daluar: me llevo el crédito de la crueldad de Bella y Edward querida... .-.**

**luy: eres libre de dejarlo... no estas obligada a leer...**

**lily: aquí esta XP  
**

**Tal vez muchas ahora me quieran asesinar por este fic... pero es que ya eran muchas veces que lo soñaba y si no lo escribía empezaría a despertarme llorando... se esperan sus tomatazo o lo que quieran .-.**


	4. Chapter 4

4.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Tres semanas después)

Me desperté como de costumbre, pero este día sería diferente, iríamos al doctor, bueno… con mi abuelito Carlisle.

Me puse unos mayones negros u una playera de manga larga azul, me quedaba muy grande la playera.

Baje a la cocina y vi a mi papi desayunando y a mi mami limpiando, me senté y espere… papi esta vez se acabó todo su desayuno… bueno… ya será a la hora de la comida.

Salimos de casa y subimos al auto, a mí me costaba a veces un poco subir porque era pequeñita, pero no importaba. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y nos encaminamos al hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Procura tomar solo una en la noche Bella, no dos – Dijo mi abuelito dándole un gran bote de pastillas a mami.

– Si… espero esto resuelva el problema – Dijo ella.

Yo estaba sentada en la camilla y mi papi a su lado.

– Bueno… vamos por los resultados – Dijo papi.

– Si, Renesmee, te tienes que quedar, eres muy pequeña para entrar donde nosotros – Asentí con la cabeza y me quede sentada, salieron de la consulta y cerraron la puerta.

Me levante de la camilla y camine hasta las gavetas de medicina de mi abuelo, había visto muy bien el frasco de las pastillas, era redondo, blanco y en la etiqueta decía "Duerme nube", lo busque y en cuanto lo tuve entre mis manos saque un puñadito de pastillas, tome un frasquillo para meterlas y las escondí en mi mochilita, regrese a la camilla y espere a mis padre y abuelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tome el jugo de naranja de la barra y subí sin hacer ruido para que mami y papi no me regañaran.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, deje el jugo sobre el escritorio y, de mi mesita de noche, saque las pastillas, solo que ahora ya estaban hechas polvito.

Camine al escritorio y le eche el polvito, por lo que sabía, esas pastillas te hacían dormir, y yo quería dormir… mucho…

Tome un color y con el agite el jugo, luego me lo tome.

A los cinco minutos me dio sueño, camine hasta mi camita y me deje llevar por el sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. POV. 3° persona

Edward llego a su casa muy cansado, había tenido un día muy duro en su oficina… y eso que era pasante. Entro a la casa y aventó las llaves a la mesita del recibidor y camino hasta la cocina, allí vio a Bella comiendo algo de pollo a la naranja.

- ¿Y el estorbo? – Pregunto sentándose en una silla.

– Hace diez minutos fui a tocar a su cuarto pero no ha salido – Edward se levantó muy enfadado de la silla y subió, estaba dispuesto a darle una buena tunda a la pequeña por no haber salido.

Llego a la puerta y la abrió de un portazo, vio a la niña sobre la cama, se acercó a grandes zancadas y la vio… no se había movido y eso era muy extraño "Que extraño… siempre que azoto la puerta ella se levanta" pensó, se agacho y empezó a sacudir el bracito de la pequeña, no se movió.

Algo asustado, poso su dedo índice en la nariz de la pequeña u noto que su respiración era lenta, la tomo rápidamente y bajo con ella en brazos, Bella al ver la imagen se levantó rápido.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto algo interesada.

– No está respirando bien – Ambos salieron de la casa, se subieron al auto y emprendieron camino directo al hospital.

A ellos no les molestaba si la pequeña moría, pero Carlisle les cuestionaría porque no hicieron nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pequeña Renesmee abrió los ojos y miro el techo… conocía ese techo… Estaba en el hospital.

Se movió un poco y rápidamente Edward, Bella y Carlisle se acercaron a la cama. - ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña? – Pregunto Carlisle, saco un estetoscopio y lo apoyo en el pecho de la pequeña.

Ella puso la manita con su pulgar arriba, quería decir que estaba bien, pero esa no era la verdad.

Edward le dirigía una mirada de odio y Bella una de indiferencia.

Cuando la pequeña pudo regresar a casa, Edward la golpeo duramente, cuando les habían dicho que ella había comido somníferos ambos se enfurecieron, pero ellos no sabían la cruda verdad que había detrás de aquel acto…

* * *

**holo crayolo XD como verán ya les traje otro cap. siento a ver tardado pero el sábado me hicieron fiesta por mis 15 y el domingo anduve ahuevovana y el lunes no me dio tiempo (de hecho ahora debería estar haciendo planas... solo porque quise salvar mi libro!) pero bueno... responderé reviwes :3**

**JaJiX: o mai ga! no lloraste!**

**daluar: eso ya lo discutimos XD**

**Elimar 96: o mai ga! tu si sabes!**

**lily: OK! XD**

**Cris: no dejare que muera... pero si sera triste lo que pase de aqui al cap... creo 11 xP**

**familycullenblack: aqui ta el cap :P**

**culdrak : a mi igual... y muchas... más cuando trato de escribir!  
**

**bueno eso es todo  
**

**BESOS**


	5. Chapter 5

5.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Un mes después)

Renesmee se levantó de su cama, se sentía adolorida, le dolía todo su pequeño cuerpo por la paliza que le había dado su padre al "portarse mal" durante la visita de sus abuelos maternos.

Ella se metió a la regadera para bañarse, el agua estaba helada pero, de la nada, ella había dejado de sentir el frio.

Cuando salió y se secó, noto que tampoco sentía la tela de la toalla…. Al parecer había perdido sensibilidad en la piel, no le tomo mucha importancia. Se vistió con unas mallitas blancas algo desgastadas, un short encima y una playera de manga larga que le quedaba enorme.

Bajo a la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas, Edward leía el periódico sin hacerle caso a la pequeña, Bella estaba en el jardín. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y Edward dejo su plato en el fregadero, de pronto, se escuchó un grito.

- ¡Edward! – Edward salió y la pequeña igual, Bella estaba mirando el techo, específicamente donde estaban las canaletas.

- ¿Qué paso amor? – Pregunto Edward.

– ¡Hay una maldita ardilla obstruyendo las canaletas con hojas y bellotas, y el agua que cae con las lluvias se ha estancado y me ha caído encima! – Bella estaba furiosa, esa ardilla había sido traviesa.

La pequeña Renesmee miro al árbol de a lado y vio que allí la ardilla, sonrió, nunca había visto una ardilla.

– Pásame la escalera – Se escuchó, Bella le paso una escalera a Edward y este se subió al techo. – Dile a la mocosa que me ayude a espantar a la ardilla si esta viene – Renesmee tomo una bellota del suelo y se la lanzo a la pequeña que miraba a la ardilla con una sonrisa, esta le dio en la cabeza y Renesmee se volteo, no le había dolito el bellotazo.

– Ayuda a tu padre a espantar a la ardilla si se sube al techo – Renesmee corrió hasta la escalera y subió como su pequeña estatura se lo permitió.

Edward quitaba las hojas y bellotas con un cepillo de escoba, mientras, Renesmee miraba a la ardilla, esta se subió y corrió hasta Edward.

- ¡Ah! ¡Puta ardilla! – Renesmee se volvió para mirar a su padre y corrió hasta el, la ardilla se echó a correr y Renesmee tras de ella.

La ardilla salto y fue a dar al árbol, Renesmee se detuvo al borde del tejado, miro al piso y pensó. "Tal vez con esto deje de molestar a mis papis…. La niña grande de la tele lo hizo…." Y salto.

Perdió el conocimiento en cuanto su cabecita toco el suelo. Bella y Edward escucharon el estruendo y fueron a ver, en cuanto vieron a la niña decidieron llevarla al hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renesmee estaba en su habitación, su bracito izquierdo estaba roto y lo tenía con un yeso, su ojito derecho estaba casi cerrado por el enorme moretón que su padre le había provocado, estaba furioso porque ella se había caído del tejado.

Tomo una crayola negra y tacho la palabra techo de su listado de "Como dejar de ser un estorbo para papi y mami"

"pronto ya no los molestare papis" pensó la pequeña metiendo su cuaderno bajo la almohada y apagando su lamparita de noche.

* * *

**hola! volví, esta vez no me he tardado XD espero les allá gustado o los allá deprimido :P  
**

**contestare algunos reviews :P  
**

**JaJiX: e.e eso ya lo veremos en el onceavo capitulo...**

**supattinsondecullen : lo se... (es la unica respuesta que se me ocurre a esto... .-. )**

**familycullenblack: de nada :P :D  
**

**daluar : si pero... aquí no aparece Jake... bueno aparece pero eso sera muchisisisimo después (en el epilogo :P)**

**lily: YO NUNCA DEJARÍA UNA HISTORIA VOTADA! tardare en actualizar milenios pero nunca las dejo botadas**

**Cris: tal vez incluso ahora te ahorre el comprarte desmaquillante XD y sip, mantén cerca los kleenex**

**Jordana Sanchez: aguarda pequeña saltamontes... XP**

**eso es todo por ahora  
BESOS :* :* :* :***


	6. Chapter 6

6.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. POV. Renesmee

Hoy me desperté a la misma hora de siempre, pero con la sensación de que me picaba mi bracito… el yeso pica…. Mucho.

Me fui a bañar, con cuidado de no mojar mi brazo con yeso. Me costó mucho trabajo al igual que vestirme.

Cuando baje, mami y papi estaban allí, desayunando, me senté en mi lugar habitual y espere.

– Hoy iremos a comprar cosas, si te comportas no te pasara nada, ni te castigaremos, ¿entendido? – Pregunto papi, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Esta vez, mami dejo algo de su desayuno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mire las cometas que unos niños grandes hacían volar en el cielo, eran de diferentes colores, formas y tamaños. Se me hacer un niño grande y se inco hasta tener mi tamaño.

- ¿Quieres intentar pequeña? – Asentí con la cabeza y me paso un tubo con un hilo, lo tome como pude con mis dos manos, se sentía bien…. Sonreí, el niño grande me sonrió también.

- ¿Te gusta? – Volví a asentir, me agradaba él.

– Te la puedes quedar – Negué con la cabeza, a mami y papi no les gustaría.

Justo en ese momento, mami y papi aparecieron. - ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto papi, estaba molesto, su voz y su rostro lo delataban.

– Me llamo Garrett y pues como vi que a la pequeña le gustaba la cometa pues se la preste – Creo que Garrett noto que no podía decir que me la regalaba, menos mal…

- Vámonos Renesmee – Papi me tomo de mi bracito enyesado, me dolía, pero no me podía quejar.

Di una mirada atrás y vi a Garrett decirme adiós con la mano, le respondí el saludo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Papi me estaba pegando con su mano hecha un puño, me dolía mucho, estaba llorando.

– Deja de llorar maldito estorbo – Me grito, su cara estaba roja, como una manzana del árbol de la señora Denali, nuestra vecina.

– ¡No quiero que esto se repita, ¿Entiendes maldito pedazo de mierda?! – Asentí con la cabeza. No quería más problema, papi me soltó y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

Me dolía mu corazón, pero era como una presión de tristeza, no quería ser un dolor para papi y mami….

Tome de debajo de mi cama un cuaderno de dibujo y dibuje…. Era papi gritándome, lo volví a guardar cuando termine.

Abrí la ventana de mi cuarto, un aire frio me pego en la cara, me subí al marco y me puse a pensar…. "¿Saltar o no saltar? Si salto papi y mami posiblemente sean felices y dejaría de ser un estorbo…. Si no…. Los molestare siempre…" salte… en cuanto toque el piso perdí el conocimiento.

POV. Tercera persona.

Bella vio algo caer desde la ventana de la cocina, salió por la puerta al patio trasero y vio, Renesmee estaba en el suelo, estaba sangrando. Bella nunca toleraba el ver sangre así que grito, no paso mucho antes de que Edward llegara.

Sabían que no tenían que mover a la pequeña así que llamaron a emergencias.

Cuando llego la ambulancia les preguntaron qué paso, ellos dijeron que no sabían que había pasado, Bella les dijo a los paramédico que solo vio que cayo y cuando fue a descubrir que era vio a la pequeña en el piso.

El diagnostico no fue grave, solo unas cuantas contusiones en la cabeza y en el resto de su cuerpo, nada roto, pero aun así…. Bella y Edward estaban muy furicos.

* * *

**Hola! siento haber tardado pero es que la escuela me tenia vuelta loca, de hecho no pensaba actualizar hoy por algo que paso pero como no podía sacar la cosa de mi cabeza decidí distraerme antes de volverme loca XP**

**responderé**** algunos reviews**

**JaJiX: pronto Javi... pronto OuO**

**familycullenblack: no se... pero si sera alguito larga... y pienso poner un alterno... es que no puedo responder mucho si no estaría dando un GRAN spoiler sobre toda la historia**

**Jordana Sanchez: Chinga! ya cálmate, ya te dije que eso sera aparte! y Jake aparecerá como en el... decimo cap. :3**

**daluar : ya lo se... pero pronto sera feliz... (5 caps. mas)**

**lily: porque los abuelos piensan que es algo torpe por herencia de Bella y eso de por que la odian vendrá en el próximo cap.**

**Bueno eso es todo... hasta luego!  
**

**BESOS! :* :* :* :* :***


End file.
